


Uncle Baldwin

by john97



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Griffin - Freeform, Kids, Memories, Vampires, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john97/pseuds/john97
Summary: Baldwin walks with his nephews and tells them stories.





	Uncle Baldwin

Baldwin walking with his four-year-old nephews, and of course with the griffin, near Sept-Tours. Diana, before letting them go for a walk, gave a long speech, saying they shouldn’t go far, shouldn’t hunt for something big, but better don’t hunt at all, they must be careful, and they shouldn’t walk for a long time, and if something happens they should immediately return home. Somewhere in the second minute, Baldwin already thought maybe she would go for a walk with them, or even change her mind about letting them go for a walk. But still, they went outside and now go to the hill, go on bright green spring grass.

Becca sat on Baldwin's shoulders and plays with his hair, he could swear he already had at least three pigtails and a couple of braids, but he didn't want to check.

Phillip is walked alongside and talked about how he spent yesterday and this morning, how he rode on the horse with his mother, how he did magic, how Ysabeau taught him to play chess, and how he, Becca and daddy hunt. The griffin trudged next to them and almost didn't interfere. Philip almost didn't fall silent, sometimes made faces, for example, when he talked about a new girlfriend of Jack.

Baldwin made a mental note to check who she is and make sure the pup doesn't bite her like his previous girlfriend. Baldwin understood the value of vampires with bloody rage. But he also saw a danger to the family. And a danger to humans.

They stopped near the tree, Philip stated with confidence that he wants to climb on the tree and he immediately added that his mother usually doesn't allow it. Baldwin only shrugged, the kid saw permission in this.

Baldwin liked what Philip tells him about what Philip's mother doesn't allow him to do, the kid trusts him and believes with the uncle he can break the rules a little and his mother will not know about it.

While Philip with the griffin conquering the tree, Baldwin and Becca sit on the grass. Now Becca is sitting on Baldwin's lap. From their hill overlooking the whole of Saint-Lucien. The rooftops and the church are visible.

“That church was built by Matthew.” Said Baldwin, and pointed to a turret towering above the other roofs.

Becca nodded and immediately asked. “What did you do then? You helped him?”

Baldwin wondered which of the wars his father sent him then. “No.” He said. “I was far away and helped your grandfather Philippe.”

”Phi-il-li-i-p-pe.” Thoughtfully stretched the word, Becca. 

“Who built this?” Asked Becca, pointed with her finger, somewhere on Saint-Lucien.

“Probably it was built by your father,” Baldwin doesn't know what she means, and he doesn't know who built that house. He remembers how his brother built castles and houses for centuries, almost everything in Auvergne, one way or another, his brother built or helped build it. Baldwin remembered how Matthew was a kid and played near the castle under construction, then still wooden, then he grew up and helped build. Then he became a vampire and built the new castle, this time of stone. The new castle, except for a few changes, still stands.

“There.” Baldwin pointed to a nearby hill. “Your dad and I played. Matthew was a little older then you, he wanted to be a knight like me, and my brother Hugh. Hugh was my elder brother and another one of your uncles.

“An-n-o-the-er one.” Becca again thoughtfully stretched the words, as if she considered something in her mind.

“Yes, Cara, you have a lot of uncles and aunts, and even cousins. They are all adults, like Marcus or Jack.”

Becca, it seems, family genealogy is not nearly interesting, well, okay. To be honest, he didn't want to talk about it either. Didn’t want to remember long-dead creatures.

“Look.” He said. “On the hill where the forest begins, I played hide and seek with Matthew. I always found him, even when he became an adult, I always found him. Then he began to hide in the mountains, it is more difficult to search there. The mountains are high. At the height is always fog, and always moist, moisture masks the smell. When you want to hide, to the pursuer lost your smell go to the water.” And immediately added. “But no one can"t hide from me.” Baldwin's complacently was heard in every sound. “I always find everyone, I always found your dad, and I also found your mom.”

“You will be able to find me?” Asked Becca. “And me?” Repeated Philip.

“Always!” Said Baldwin complacently.

Philip sat on Baldwin's lap next to Becca. What are they already big, thought Baldwin, they will soon grow up and will not sit with him like that.

“What is it there?” This time Philip asked.

“Forest, and beyond the forest the road.” Baldwin continued to talk about Auvergne, and about what else he did with Matthew when his brother was a human child. 

“Did you play here when you were a kid?”

Baldwin smiled at his memories. “No, I lived in Italy until your grandfather found me.” He tells them about Rome and how he met Philippe. Of course, he doesn’t tell the whole story. Baldwin smiles he would like to see the faces of Matthew and Diana when the kids tell them about the Roman army, Caesar, the campaigns in Egypt and the wars.

“I saw a deer!” Said Philip, and pointed to the hill.

“Hunting!” Becca's eyes light up and she licks her lips. 

Baldwin took Becca in his arms and stood up, and extended his hand to Philip. “We’re coming home, you need to eat.” Said Baldwin. Philip happily grabbed offered hand.

“Hungry!” Agreed Becca.

They descend from the hill. Becca looks back at the hill where the deer was. 

As they walked Baldwin continued to talk and distract Becca. Philip gladly supported the conversation, he commented and showed where he hunted with his dad, where he was with Ysabeau. The griffin jumped around. Becca looked to where the deer was and licked her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Baldwin decided to return not because Diana said so. He just understands, hunting a deer with two four-year-old children is not a good idea.


End file.
